Echoes
by Llueeve
Summary: Son solo un grupo de jóvenes delincuentes antisociales en servicios a la comunidad, intentando seguir con sus vidas. Pero la tormenta lo ha cambiado todo.
1. Kelly

_Misfits es obra de Howard Overman, no me pertenece._

_Viñetas en formato 155w sobre los personajes principales de la serie (Ojo, pueden contener spoilers)._

* * *

**Kelly**

* * *

El cementerio está especialmente vacío esa mañana, a Kelly no le sorprende. Aún es demasiado temprano y la ciudad se ha levantado con unas grandes nubes negras que amenazan tormenta.

Y casi lo prefiere, detesta cuando el cementerio está abarrotado. Su cabeza se llena de frases y pensamientos de lamento, llantos y amargar despedidas. Como si ella no tuviese ya suficiente con su dolor.

Se sienta sobre el césped, frente a la lápida, imaginando que no es un frío trozo de mármol negro, si no que en realidad está sentada junto a su amigo, como una tarde cualquiera después de terminar el servicio a la comunidad, decidiendo si ir al pub a tomar algo o comprar algunas cervezas y quedarse bebiendo allí.

Sin Nathan todo parece más gris, más inhóspito. Sin sus comentarios sarcásticos o sus estupideces, las sonrisas son contadas.

Siempre le pareció un maldito incordio, pero ahora que no está se sorprende extrañándole.


	2. Alisha

**Alisha**

* * *

Aun con la cerilla en la mano Alisha abandona el almacén, mientras las llamas lo consumen.

No es momento para lágrimas, despedidas o lamentaciones, el tiempo apremia y nadie debe descubrir el secreto de Simon. Con suerte para cuando alguien descubra la gran cortina de humo que se elevaba sobre el almacén y llame a los bomberos, el cuerpo de Simon será cenizas.

Las manos le tiemblan y casi es incapaz de dar dos pasos sin darse de bruces contra el suelo, pero tiene que salir de allí lo más rápido que pueda, no debe permitirle al dolor nublarle los sentidos.

Tiene que llegar al piso de Simon y borrar todas las huellas que han quedado de su viaje en el tiempo, evitar que el otro Simon sepa la verdad.

Aunque se ve incapaz, aquel piso es lo último que le queda de él, y si se deshace de todo, será como volver a perderle.


	3. Rudy

**Rudy**

* * *

Ver el cuerpo sin vida del otro Rudy -"El malvado" como suele llamarlo Rudy too- no le provoca el alivio que pensó que sentiría al librarse de él.

Cierto es que desde que la tormenta cambió su vida por completo, siempre detesto cuando ese Rudy salía a la luz, Rudy too podía ser demasiado pedante e insoportablemente cursi, pero al menos era alguien que estaba bien de la cabeza. No como el otro.

¡Era un jodido psicópata! Una parte de su ser que disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a la gente, cuyo mayor anhelo era matara a Jess.

Se suponía que al ver su cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo ya sin vida se sentiría mucho mejor, liberado.

Pero lo único que siente es una terrible angustia y al notar a Rudy too estremecerse a su lado sabe que él también la siente.

Porque verle ahí, sobre un charco de sangre, le resulta una imagen de lo más premonitoria.


	4. Nathan

**Nathan.**

—Tienes derecho a una llamada—Le espeta uno de los guardias con marcado acento americano.

Nathan suspira al instante, bien, si tiene derecho a una llamada quizás se ahorre el tener que desperdiciar unos cuantos hermosos años de su vida en esa maldita cárcel.

Avanza hacia el teléfono, mete las monedas por la ranura y conteniendo la respiración marca el número del móvil de Simon.

A los tres tonos responden, pero no es Simon quién le habla al otro lado. Es un chico que se ha identificado como "el nuevo". ¿El nuevo en qué? ¿En el maldito servicio a la comunidad? ¡A él que le importa! Tiene que salir de allí. Pero el nuevo no tiene ni idea de lo que le está hablando. No pone nada de su parte y le cuelga al instante.

¡Joder!

Los guardias le apartan del teléfono a trompicones, Nathan se queja ¡No quiere ir a la cárcel!

—¡Sálvame Barry!


	5. Curtis

**Curtis**

* * *

Las palabras de Rudy aún siguen sonando en su cabeza "No lo hagas, encontraremos una solución". ¿Solución? No existe ninguna solución, lo sabe por experiencia, ambos lo saben.

Es la única salida que tiene, pegarse un tiro y vivir la vida que le queda de manera miserable, infectando a cualquier inocente cada vez que tenga hambre, viviendo una pesadilla. Destruyendo todo a su paso.

Ni hablar, quizás suicidarse pueda parecer de cobardes, pero en su caso es más bien un acto de prevención. ¿Quién quiere una epidemia zombie en Inglaterra?

Además así es mejor, con él el poder de revivir a los muertos también desaparecerá, y no volverá a ocurrir ninguna desgracia más.

La hora ha llegado, y a pesar de que nunca imaginó morir de ese modo, siente como una sensación de paz y tranquilidad envolviéndole.

Está haciendo lo correcto.

Se mete la pistola en la boca, aguanta la respiración. Todo se vuelve negro.


	6. Simon

**Simon**

* * *

Arrastra el cuerpo a duras penas, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Después debe limpiar el pasillo a conciencia, no deben quedar pruebas.

Sally había descubierto lo que había sucedido con el anterior revisor de la condicional e iba a delatarles. No podía permitirlo, irían a la cárcel y como descubriesen lo que les hizo la tormenta incluso puede que a un sitio peor, tenía que proteger al grupo.

Abre el congelador y mira su interior, hay unas cajas de helado solamente. Sally puede caber sin problema.

Con delicadeza alza el cuerpo de la mujer y lo mete en el congelador. Se permite unos minutos para contemplarla por última vez.

Era muy guapa, pero también muy cruel. No debería haberle utilizado de esa forma.

Cierra la puerta del congelador y reflexiona sobre lo que ha hecho.

Ahora era un asesino, pero había hecho lo necesario para protegerles. Nadie podría saber que habían hecho.


End file.
